The Death of Thalia Grace
by Ianian58
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to The Death of Percy Jackson. Promises. Thalia had to fill so many promises. In her end she meets an opponent too strong, too much for her. But maybe if she could somehow save them, Annabeth and Percy's children. If she could keep her promises... She was afraid. Afraid of her opponent or her promises? Her regrets or her shortcomings? Or maybe she was afraid death?


**This takes place one year after "The Death of Percy Jackson." Read that for some reference. This oneshot kind of takes you into the middle of a 'story', so try to follow along.**

* * *

"Six decades, Thalia Grace. Six, long decades." Thalia was trembling, she reached her limit. Nico was in the ground unconscious, his face filled with bruises. It was ironic, the Son of Hades had been granted immortality by his father who felt pity for his son after he attempted to fight Gaea head on, but here he was, even though he was immortal he was nearly dead once again, and this time he was just suffering more pain.

When Thalia rose her head she looked at her opponent. And just like that, the incredible pressure forced her on her knees. Her back straightened, her neck sprung upwards as if someone was treating her like a doll and just stretched her neck. Her eyes widen in pain and she fell lump in the ground.

She couldn't get back up. When she tried she felt as if the entire world was sitting on top of her, the pressure was so powerful to the extent that it was intimidating. The only things that came close was her own father's aura, Zeus himself.

But the girl in front of Thalia was no immortal. Or so she fought. With all her will she raised her head, she was the small little girl in front of her smiling. Behind her, buildings, roads, signs, cabins engulfed in flame. The aura around her just screamed power. It was intense, Thalia's body couldn't help but shake. Her disturbing appearance didn't help either.

She looked just like a little girl, a blow bowtie and a blue dress, she couldn't be younger than ten years old, in her left she carried a small teddy bear, her skin was deathly pale, her eyes a dark, disturbing blue. And that was just it, her appearance, her aura, the pressure around her wanted to make Thalia run away. In fact tears started to stream from her face.

_Gods damn it Thalia, stop being a coward._ She told herself. Willing herself to rise she felt like she was holding up the sky, she finally stood on her own two legs before she realized the girl in front of her was staring at her eyes. Her smile was wide and shouted just shouted _scary._

"Hehe," her small laugh only added to the disturbing image. "You seem quite frozen, Daughter of Zeus." Thalia scowled. She resisted what her mind was telling her to do.

_This is useless, run away while you can._

_Shut up, _Thalia told her brain. She had to follow her hearts and guts in this situation. Yet her heart was beating furiously, the fear and power the girl in front of her had was ridiculous, even her heart was afraid, Thalia herself was afraid her heart would pop out of her chest any moment now.

"Alice." Thalia muttered. The small girl began to laugh.

"So you do know my name! Hahaha! And here I was thinking you and your cousin were imbeciles!"

The past year there had been rumors and movements from some group of demigods, whatever their goal was, Nico and Thalia were investigating them when they could. They did learn one thing, one member of the group was named _Alice. _Like Alice in the Wonderland. Her blonde hair, her blue dress, it fit the image.

Thalia held on to her two daggers on each hand. Her eyes darted to Nico di Angelo who laid next to her. He was still unconscious and would probably remain so for a while. She couldn't count on him. She looked back at Alice, the thick aura around wanted to make Thalia run away, but she grit her teeth and continued to think.

_In combat...just how good is this girl? _Looking at Nico's condition, Thalia decided not to underestimate her small appearance. This was getting bad, every passing second she realized the odds were getting stacked against her. Every passing second the idea of running away seemed much better, and Alice was only becoming even more intimidating every step she took towards her only made it worse.

And considering Nico's state, this was possibly a fight Thalia couldn't win.

Her heart began to beat more and more.

_Who is she?_

_What happened?_

_Is she stronger than me?_

_Can I win? _

_What would Percy Jackson do?_

_What would Annabeth do? _

_What if I die?_

Her mind exploded, thousands of thoughts and question filled her head, for the first time in a long time, Thalia Grace stepped back in a fight.

Alice noticed Thalia's reluctance and she began to laugh loudly. "Just like your cousin! Hehehe, so brave at first then scared like a cat!"

Thalia turned around and began to ran. Her eyes were wide. All around her fire. Fire engulfed everything around her, the city Jason, Percy and Annabeth worked so hard to build, this society they had protected throughout all their lives, Nico who helped guard it, it was all being burned to the ground.

And Thalia Grace was running away.

"Oh my, what a troublesome cat." Thalia was fast, the fastest demigod there was. Even if Jason floated, which increased his speed drastically, he still couldn't compete with her. So when Alice appeared in front of Thalia Grace, you could imagine her surprise.

In reaction she swung her dagger, with incredible ease Alice's body moved around her attacks and drew closer. Her little hands reached for Thalia's head, and she suddenly stumbled back when the little girl's punch reached her forehead.

Thalia felt like a young, prime Clarisse just tackled her. She was able to regain her balance but not long before Alice hit her with another punch. Thalia recoiled back. Alice was laughing again.

* * *

_She closed and opened her eyes. The guy in front of her was around her age, maybe older. Looking at her sword he looked skeptical. "Are you like me too?"_

_Thalia blinked and looked at him. His physique, his face, his height, his sandals with wings. Thalia nodded. "I think so." _

_Luke Castellan smiled._

* * *

Thalia was desperately retreating. Alice was like a calm hurricane, biding its time as it analyzed Thalia ready to blow. Thalia tried to strike, her left leg forward she moved through the right, her dagger though easily avoided by Alice who's smile only grew. Alice suddenly disappeared. Panic spread through Thalia as she turned around only to see Alice charging. With her left hand she hit Thalia in her nose and Thalia fell back to the ground.

* * *

_"The gods abandoned us no?"  
_

_"Luke, you have to think, there is a reason for everything." Thalia tried to calm down the Son of Hermes, his face infuriated red, angry after a nightmare.  
_

_"Damn it!" Luke shouted in frustration at a trash can. When he hit it though there was a scream from a little girl. Luke and Thalia snapped back to reality to look at the trash can. Luke beckoned his head to the trash can, Thalia held her spear nodding. When Luke opened the trash can, a small girl with blonde hairs was laying there. Her eyes wide, scared, a dagger in her hand._

_It was Annabeth Chase._

* * *

"Hehe, aren't you supposed to protect this city?" the girl Alice remarked. "Is that not what you promised Annabeth Chase? What of her children? Are you not to guide them too?" Alice continued to laugh, the air around her became thicker, her dress floated slightly, darkness was around her as if it were engulfing her- no, the darkness around her was part of her. As if she were darkness it self.

Thalia laid on the ground, galvanized by her taunts she rose once more. Only to be put down by another punch.

* * *

_She was so desperate. Thalia was angry, she was scared, she was crying. _

_"Thalia!" Annabeth was shouting, Luke carried her, Grover behind him. They were all crying. Thalia was crying. She was sobbing with the spear in her hand, her vision blurry, her shirt filled with blood, her left knee with a deep cut. She couldn't move, she couldn't run. Empousai and Cyclopes surrounded her. She continued to move, spinning her spear, lighting crackled around the Daughter of Zeus._

_She couldn't keep up. Every dozen monster she took down, one of them inflicted a serious wound. In her knees, her left arm, her cheek, her right ear, it was finally when an empousai finally scratched her neck- deeply. Thalia screamed. She was tired, she was feeling hopeless. She wanted to die. Her injury, her loneliness, she wanted to at least save Annabeth and Luke. Holding them back ,even if it meant dying here..._

_Thalia fell ground, a Cyclopes came to bring the last blow-_

_And lightning struck her._

_Life faded to darkness._

* * *

Blood filled her face. Her nose was broken, she couldn't breathe. Her left rib hurt like hell.

"I heard you bested Percy Jackson various times in sparring sessions, which is a shame, I'd thought you'd be stronger, and I fear that since you're so weak I would've also bested him in combat with ease. The calm hurricane that was Alice continued to move forward, it was like a graceful dance how in her young and small body she moved. Anything Thalia did missed, and worst, Alice countered.

Yet another punch made her hit the ground.

* * *

_Thalia wanted to rest. She would stay like this forever. She clenched her fist angrily at herself, yet she felt relieved. Her hiding spot in the forest though wasn't as good as she thought it was._

_"You okay?"_

_It was Percy who was staring from the ground. It had been a few days since her 16th birthday. Or the day that should've been her 16th birthday. She accepted to become a lieutenant under Artemis to avoid the potential catastrophe which could be the end of the world. Doing so she gave up her role as the child of the prophecy, and gave it to Percy instead._

_"I'm sorry." Thalia muttered._

_"Hey, hey, don't say that. Why are you sorry? You saved my but a lot of times in this quest, I should be saying sorry for getting in the way."_

_Thalia continued to look away. She continued to clench her fist. "Don't act like you aren't angry with me."_

_Percy stayed quiet. "If I had a chance to give this job to someone else, to be the child of the prophecy, trust me Thalia, I'd do the same. Heck, put a wig over my head, call me Percia and let me join the hunt so I wouldn't have to do this."_

_Thalia chuckled but stopped. "You really aren't angry?"  
_

_Percy shook his head. "Trust me, it's understandable, I've thought lots of ways of trying to avoid this before."_

_Thalia frowned. She noticed Percy was looking away, his head down._

_"You've thought about suicide."_

_She could see Percy wince._

_"Don't worry, I have too."_

* * *

"Come now Grace, you're the remaining Daughter of Zeus, the strongest of demigods, is this really all you can do?" Alice was still laughing as Thalia tried to get up. She was absolutely terrifying, her speed, her power, her appearance and intimidation only made it worse. But Thalia was able to get back up and she charged again.

* * *

_"Reyna!" Thalia called out._

_Reyna turned around. _

_"Are you sure you can lead the troops to Greece to help Jason? You look dead and tired, there are other people that can lead the group."_

_"I understand your worry Thalia Grace, but as praetor I must lead this camp, even if it means my death due to exhaustion." trying to ignore her, Reyna turned and began to leave. Thalia grabbed her by the wrist. _

_"Don't try to toy with me Reyna, you've already told me about what Gaea has said to you, and your angers. Don't go if your wary of yourself, a leader should not lead if wary of herself, it will only lead to disaster."_

_"I've suffered through a lot Thalia Grace, I can handle the rhetoric's of some Earth Giant." she was dead serious. Thalia found no doubt in her eyes. Thalia let her go._

_When Reyna betrayed the gods in Greece, half of the Roman soldiers died, a lot of Greek demigods died too, Clarisse and Grover were part of the casualties. Thalia always had her regret of not stopping Reyna._

* * *

Thalia was lifeless. Her eyes were wide and dark. She was on her knees, Alice stood in front of her, her wide smile continued to spurt an incredible heavy aura around her. "I won't kill you Thalia Grace."

Thalia fell on the ground at the lack of energy.

"But I will kill you, if you ask me to."

Thalia's eyes were wide. But she closed them. Her body was in pain, she had trouble breathing. She and Nico were nothing compared to this girl, this Alice. This demon. She couldn't care for Percy and Annabeth's children. She couldn't care for her hunters. She was too weak.

"Lady Artemis..." she was sobbing. Artemis who took her in, who guided her. Where was she now? She had not been seen in years, the gods had not responded to their plead for helps in years, only coming down in hope to help Percy Jackson survive from his sickness.

Alice face was so close to hers. "So..do you?"

Thalia was crying. She couldn't see, tears streamed her face.

_Percy_

_Jason_

_Annabeth_

_Leo_

_Piper_

_Nico_

"Please-"

* * *

_Annabeth was old. She was in her early thirties. Not that old, but considering Thalia kept her fifteen year old body and had seen Annabeth as a seven year old until now, Annabeth was the oldest woman alive to Thalia._

_"I still can't believe Josephine is your daughter. Are you sure you didn't sleep with another man? Or confuse the baby in the hospital?"_

_"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed, even in her mature age blushing at Thalia's statement. _

_"I'm just saying, although she can certainly kick ass and is really strong, her personality is nothing like yours and Percy. She's all serious and calm."_

_"Yes Thalia, I'm certain we didn't mix her up in the hospital."_

_Thalia shrugged. "How's the boy been?"_

_"Perseus? He was asking for you earlier, said he wanted to learn to control the mist."_

_"You're fine with that?" Thalia asked. _

_Annabeth nodded. "Percy was a bit jealous and was going to tell him no, but that's only because he never learned how to control it."  
_

_"Heh," Thalia smirked. "I'll make sure to rub it in your husband's face when I see them." _

_Thalia turned around, but immediately turned to look at Annabeth. "Are you okay?" Thalia asked. _

_"You read me like an open book, Thalia." Annabeth looked away. "I just want you to take care of my kids, Percy's a good father figure, but when he eventually leaves, and when I do leave..."_

_Thalia nodded, but as she left the door with the awkward atmosphere, she looked back at Annabeth, she covered her face, she was crying._

_She would die a few hours afterwards._

* * *

Thalia was ready to die.

Alice was smiling, she didn't know who she was, or what she was. If she was a god or a ridiculous mortal. Whatever she was, Thalia was ready to give up. Battered, bruise, her age in experience was catching up to her. She was losing her will. That is until water crashed into Alice.

Alice recoiled, stepping between Alice and her was Perseus Jackson.

Not Percy Jackson, but his son. The fourteen year old uncapped his sword, his father's old sword, Riptide, his jet black hair, his orange shirt brought flashes of his father in Thalia's eyes. Thalia's eyes widened. This was too dangerous. She was ready to stand up and tell Perseus to get back, Alice was dangerous, too dangerous, but suddenly another wave of water appeared out of the blue and clashed with Alice. Like before though, Alice was only moved back, she didn't appear damaged.

This time it was Bianca Jackson. The second sibling in the Jackson family. She also had jet black hair like her father, but had her mother's stormy eyes.

"Hey grandma." Perseus looked back, smiling. "Need any help?"

Bianca moved towards Nico di Angelo who still laid in the ground unconscious to see if he was fine.

...

This was bad.

Thalia got up.

Alice was too much.

Alice is too much for them.

When she was prepared to tell them to get out, Alice was hit with another tide of water. This time larger, sharper, Alice visibly flinched. Behind her was her equally young Josephine Jackson. Blonde hair and green eyes. Even when she was seven she displayed tremendous power, physically and mentally. "I won't let you hurt my family." muttered Josephine, the youngest of the Jackson family.

_No._

Thalia's eyes widened. It was as if all the pain and disturbance in her was gone. She jumped from her position to Josephine. And in the blink of an eye, as Alice suddenly launched herself towards Josephine, and Josephine is complete surprise frozen.

Alice was something else.

She was a monster. A goddess. A beast. A demon. Her childish, innocent appearance, surrounded by her monstrous aura and heavy pressure, then only to be supported by her destructive speed and power.

Why wouldn't you be afraid of her?

Thalia made it in time as she grabbed the smaller Josephine and avoided Alice's blow. When she glanced back, holding Josephine in her arms she looked at Perseus and Bianca Jackson. Firstly, Bianca was no in front of Nico, and like Perseus, they were both high on guard, but their eyes wide at witnessing at how Alice in a mere second nearly hit Josephine.

When Thalia looked at Josephine herself, the girl who always kept her cool and emotions looked shocked and surprised. Dropping Josephine, she looked at the young girl. "Josephine, I'm going to fight this girl seriously now, alone. You understand me?"

Josephine looked dazed but nodded.

"I want you to go around, with your sister and brother, get Nico and run, run as far as you can. You understand?"

"Thalia- you were dying before we came here." Josephine's word were blunt and direct.

Thalia did her best to smile to try and stay confident. "Trust me Josephine, I haven't gotten serious yet. I'll beat her up easy, you just need to get away."

Josephine stared at her for two seconds and offered her a pinky. "Swear on the Styx you won't die."

Thalia smiled. "I promise on the River Styx, I won't die." she offered her own pinky and they shook it. Lightning rumbled in the sky. Josephine nodded and began to run towards Bianca Jackson. When Thalia began to near Alice, she was talking to Perseus.

"The oldest son of the legendary hero, hehe, a shame I can't face your father, but you can do."

Perseus was a very energetic person, but he as dead serious now. He saw her speed, he could not afford to joke around. He stayed readied for combat but Alice did not approach.

"Hehe, tell me Perseus, are you eager for power?" Perseus blinked. Alice smile widened. Suddenly, she threw the teddy bear in her left hand towards Perseus, which he caught. :Hold this for me until I return." Alice finished as she turned around to face Thalia.

The air around Thalia was different. Alice opened her mouth slightly as if impressed by the crackling lightning around her. Josephine and Bianca passed on the unconscious Nico di Angelo to Perseus Jackson, who looked back at his Aunt and teacher, worried. Eventually they began to leave.

"Well then Thalia Grace, will you be my dance partner for the night?"

The energy around Alice exploded, it was like a sonic boom, the energy was overwhelming, her hair and dress began to wave in the wind caused by her tremendous pressure. Thalia widened her electric blue eyes and charged. They were like gods, their speed and power incredible. Any normal mortal would only see lines of the past at the pace they moved, only demigods like Percy and Jason could bother to see Alice and Thalia clearly. But even they, if involved in this combat would be swiftly beat by Thalia or Alice.

Their power was epic, each punch missed was like a lightning bolt would sizzle by their heads, every punch landed was like a mini nuclear bomb going off in their bodies. But there was a difference even though they fought at such an epic scale. Thalia was tiring.

She was only half-human.

And as she thought so before, Alice was nothing human.

Alice began to find more punches, she began landing more. It was hard to think such a small body with such small, soft hands could do such damage. Thalia was left dazed at Alice's punches, then she got hit in the body directly, Thalia gasped for air, her head felt dizzy, she wanted to stay up but her body told her to get down and just take a nap.

Alice was backing her off, she was coming forward, like a hurricane. Punch after punch, left, right, left right, Thalia's face went from side to side, bleeding from her mouth and nose she was backed against a wall. Alice continued her barrage, punch after punch, already against the wall, Thalia's head recoiled a number of times until her body nearly crumbled.

"Hehehe." Alice remained smiling. "You gave those three kids time to escape, but you'll lose your life for it, and not only that, you can't even buy them enough time to let them get away from me."

Thalia smiled. "I wonder." Clouds were beginning to rumble above them. Alice looked up frowning. Thalia wondered. She could take the easy way out. She could just die, she could simply give up and see what there is in the Underworld. Her heart beat at the idea. She didn't want to die. But she could avoid this, her father could turn her into some organic being and she could survive for a few more years, or her father could zap her out of there into Olympus for her to live finally in peace.

Her father was protective and selfish like that. If she asked he would help her. But then what? What if she fled? What if Perseus, Bianca and Josephine? What of Nico? Lightning struck. Alice moved away from Thalia. Raising her hand the lightning surrounded her, the temperature increased dramatically around her and inside her body.

Pointing the lightning at Alice, it erupted. Alice was blown away. A hole through her chest, Alice fell to the ground. Thalia followed. Her body was burned from the lightning. It was not natural lightning, it was not her own. It was from Zeus' Lightning Bolt themselves. Something way above her strength. She smiled as she collapsed to the ground.

She raised her head, to see Alice. She wasn't surprised when Alice began to get up.

"God damn it! God damn it!" Alice was muttering, a hole in her stomach, wide enough to fit a head, and deep enough to see the other side. Alice was not human, Thalia could confirm it. Alice disappeared suddenly, in a smoke. Thalia smiled. She left, she retreated.

She won.

She could hear footsteps.

"Thalia!"

It was Bianca Jackson, the middle daughter of the Jackson family.

She felt Perseus Jackson hold her head. "Are you okay?"

Josephine Jackson stood on her side.

"You've grown up a lot, boy." Thalia commented to Perseus.

Lightning was crackling in the sky to which Josephine was observant.

"Thalia, these burns-" Bianca in a panicked manner tried to speak.

"You promised me you wouldn't die." Silence followed Josephine's word. The fire rustling in the town and wind. Perseus Jackson began to cry, to this emotion, Bianca Jackson herself also followed and began to cry. Josephine sat in the sideline quiet.

"I'm not dying yet." Thalia said. "I don't want to die...not yet..."

* * *

Artemis was in her temple. The birds called and flew in the sky. The wind began to speed up. Lady Athena stood by her side and noticed as Artemis stumbled in the ground.

"Artemis, are you fine?"

Artemis was silent, who moved her hand to her face. "I- I am, please, let me check something in my quarters."

* * *

The Huntress of Artemis were on lookout. The sudden destruction of the Republic City for the Demigods was sudden and alarming. They helped evacuate the area, but now were on lookout to see if anybody else came out of the fire. Enemy or friend. Finally they saw one figure. Two, no, more. There were four. But two stayed behind, three came forward.

One of the top huntress, Lilly spotted them as the Jackson Siblings. When she approached them she asked of what was happening. But she was ignored. Josephine Jackson, the little mysterious girl as always beckoned to the other figure. Thalia Grace had been missing for a while, Lilly figured it was her.

When she approached her, Lilly realized it wasn't Thalia. It was Nico di Angelo. In his arms though was Thalia Grace. Nico di Angelo, always such a powerful man, an immortal no less. His attitude tough and stoic.

But he was frowning. "I was too weak. I couldn't help her." he was hiding his face. Lilly realized what happened as she covered her mouth. When Nico looked up he was crying, in his eyes sparkles that were tears began to fall down to Thalia's body which he held in his arms.

"I couldn't do it, we couldn't do it." Lilly began to cry herself.

Thalia.

Thalia Grace.

Thalia Grace died not wanting to die.

Farther away more and more people began to cry as the news spread, people holding their heads and covering their eyes. Weeping and moaning.

Thalia Grace was dead.


End file.
